Blurred Lines
by addictedtolove92
Summary: Alex and Olivia talk. O/N


**Author's Note: Continuation to 'A Different Light.' Thank you melene96 for your kind, encouraging words! And thanks go out to DishoneredInk as well for inspiring and encouraging me to write something else! Enjoy guys! R&R**

**Blurred Lines**

"When did this become a thing?"

Alex Cabot takes a sip of the mysterious beverage in her champagne glass as Olivia pops an olive into her mouth. They try to get together when their schedules permit; so usually once or twice a month. And, in an attempt to build a much needed friendship—because they both lack in that area—they try to avoid all talk of work . . . except in cases like these when work life _bleeds _into personal life.

Olivia looks at her but avoids eye contact. "It's . . . not a _thing_. We just enjoy eachother's company."

A lift of her eyebrow tells Liv that Alex doesn't buy it. "You enjoyed Elliot's company, but he didn't spend every waking hour with you."

Liv sighs and takes a sip of her martini. "First of all, Elliot was married."

"So is Nick."

"Nick is separated."

"So was Elliot at one point."

This time when Olivia looks at Alex, she actually makes eye contact. "Are you gonna keep contradicting everything I say?"

"Only if you keep stating disputable facts."

". . . It's not a thing. We're partners, friends . . . we're working on trusting eachother."

"You know, I never realized how much you **suck **at lying."

Olivia rolls her eyes. "I'm not lying. Nick and I are coworkers and friends, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You are seriously in denial," Alex says, truly shocked.

"I'm not! . . . Besides, it would never work between me and Nick. We're totally different. He's like six years younger than me, we're partners, he's still married, we have nothing in common—"

"He's hot, you're hot, you can get around the partners thing, he's separated, and from what you've told me, the two of you have plenty in common; enough in common for you to have actually considered something with him."

Liv shakes her head. "No."

"When are you gonna let yourself be happy?"

". . . What?"

"I've watched you for years dance around the topic of commitment and relationships. I've seen the guys in your life come and go and the fact of the matter is; it's not just them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that some of those guys weren't intimidated by your career choice. Some of them were man enough to accept the fact that you are who you are. It means that you are scared, you've been scared for a long time, Olivia, and it's time take that fear by the horns and conquer it. You have the perfect opportunity with Nick. You're both interested in eachother—and not as just friends. You like him, any fool can see that. So what, he's your partner? You've played by the rules all your life and look where that's got you?"

Nobody has ever been so brutally honest with Liv; not like this anyway. In a way, she appreciates Alex for calling her on her shit—she wouldn't take that from just anybody.

"You should take your own advice, you know," Olivia tells her.

". . . Yea, well, believe me, I am. . . Listen, Liv, it is time for the both of us to throw caution to the wind and claim what's ours."

"Don't you think you're jumping the gun a little bit, Alex?"

"No! Nick totally adores you and you feel the same way."

By now, Liv can completely tell that her dear friend is drunk. "That's your last, drink. And I'm taking you home."

". . . No," Alex says shaking her head. "I'm tipsy and you're taking me to Robert's place."

"Robert . . . Robert—"

"Yes, that Robert. And I'm trusting that you'll find Nick, throw him on a bed, and have your wicked way with him."

"Yea, I . . ."

Olivia's voice trails off as she spots Nick walk into the bar with a pretty Latina woman, guiding her to a table with his hand on the small of her back.

"What? What's wrong?"

Alex follows Olivia's train of sight. ". . . Maybe that's his sister?"

"It's not."

Alex opens her mouth to say something, only to stop short at the look of hurt on Liv's face.

"Olivia?"

". . . You know what, Alex? I think I'm gonna go home now."

"Wait," Alex calls, putting her hand on Olivia's arm. She doesn't know how she's missed this; but she's come to a sudden realization. ". . . Liv. . ?"

". . . It was only one night; about a month ago," she says. There's a regretful undertone to her voice.

"What happened?"

"I just . . . I didn't think it was a good idea, so I told him we'd be better off as friends."

"Liv . . ."

"It happened so fast. He wanted . . . _more_ . . . and I couldn't think."

"What do you want?"

"I want to go home. Do you need me to call you a cab?"

"No, I'm good. We can walk."

"Let's go."

The two women gather their belongings and make a beeline to the door.

**oooo**

"I can't believe you slept with Nick," Alex says after a long, uncomfortable silence. "I can't believe I missed that."

Olivia shrugs. "Maybe I'm a better liar than you previously thought."

Alex chuckles. "Maybe."

A more comfortable silence envelopes them and as they reach Alex's building her curiosity gets the best of her.

"So . . . can I ask you a question?"

"You can, but I can't promise that you'll get an answer."

She rolls her eyes. "If you'd had the chance to think about it, what would you have done?"

Olivia's been thinking about that scenario for a month now. And no matter how she looks at it, how she draws it; she always comes to the same damn conclusion. There's a part of her that would never cross that line with her partner, but the truth is, as she gets older she allows that part of her to stray deeper and deeper into the darkness. As for the other part—the part that's pretty much taken over—well, it wants to be in a relationship. It wants to connect with another person on a deeper level than she's ever allowed herself to connect with anyone. It realizes that she and Nick aren't so different. They're different where it counts and a lot alike where it matters.

"I think I would've jumped at the chance," she says truthfully.

"Then why didn't you?" asks a voice from behind her.

It startles her at first, then she realizes who it is . . .

". . . Nick. What are you doing here?"

**T B C **

**Disclaimer: I ow g!**


End file.
